


Day Thirteen: Gags/Creampies

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brat Dean Winchester, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean turns his pout into something more wicked. He snorts, “I didn’t realize my Daddy was getting so old that he couldn’t keep up with me.”Benny strikes before Dean can even process what’s happening. Dean’s ass lights up with a burning sting as Benny’s hand comes cracking down on it.“Would you like to rephrase that, boy?” Benny asks, a fire in his eyes that lights Dean up on the inside.“Now you want me to lie, Daddy?”Benny groans as he looks into Dean’s eyes. “It’s going to be like that tonight?”“I still have no idea what you mean. I’m just trying to understand how my Daddy got to be an old man who isn’t up for fucking me.”





	Day Thirteen: Gags/Creampies

**Author's Note:**

> This story goes along with the story 'It's Hard to Smiles with a Dick in Your Mouth'. This is what happens when Benny brings his boy home for 'snuggles and relaxation'.

Dean snuggles against Benny’s chest, running his fingers through the chest hair he finds. His cock is hard where it lies against Benny’s hip but Benny doesn’t seem in the mood to relieve Dean’s tension. Dean figures he’ll just have to tempt his Daddy into giving him what he wants.

“Gotta run to the bathroom,” he announces as he bounces out of bed. 

Dean quickly digs in their bathroom closet and finds his black, lacy jock stap. Daddy loves how it looks hugging Dean’s cock. Just the thing to coax a reaction from him. 

“Oh Daddy,” Dea sing songs as he walks out of the bathroom, swaying his hips as he goes. 

“Yes, boy?” 

Dean gets onto the bed and slowly crawls towards Benny who sits with his back against the headboard, his eyes hungry. Dean can see his Daddy’s cock harden and his eyes fill with lust but so far, Benny hasn’t so much as touched Dean. Once in Benny’s lap, Dean bats his eye lashes, sitting so Benny’s hard cock sits between his ass cheeks. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Dean?”

Dean gives Benny his most innocent look. “I have no idea what you’re trying to imply. I’m just sitting on my Daddy’s lap like a good boy.”

“Mhmm,” Benny hums. “We’re supposed to be snuggling.”

Dean groans. “But snuggling is so boring! There’s so many better ways we could be spending our night.” Dean sticks out his bottom lip for good measures but Benny just smiles, flicking Dean’s pouty lip.

“None of that. Wasn’t what we did at the office enough for you?”

Dean turns his pout into something more wicked. He snorts, “I didn’t realize my Daddy was getting so old that he couldn’t keep up with me.”

Benny strikes before Dean can even process what’s happening. Dean’s ass lights up with a burning sting as Benny’s hand comes cracking down on it. 

“Would you like to rephrase that, boy?” Benny asks, a fire in his eyes that lights Dean up on the inside.

“Now you want me to lie, Daddy?”

Benny groans as he looks into Dean’s eyes. “It’s going to be like that tonight?”

“I still have no idea what you mean. I’m just trying to understand how my Daddy got to be an old man who isn’t up for fucking me.”

Benny grips Dean’s chin in a tight grip, bringing them eye to eye. “You know I don’t tolerate disrespect, Dean.”

Dean bites his bottom lip. “Sorry, Daddy,” he whispers. “Will you teach me to be a better boy for you?”

Benny stares into Dean’s eyes for a moment and Dean stops breathing, his body thrumming with anticipation. Benny reaches over, taking a pair of leather handcuffs from their bedside drawer. 

“Turn around, baby.”

Dean scrambles to obey, turning so his ass is facing Benny. Benny pushes Dean face down onto the bed, his face and chest flat with his ass up in the air. Then he takes Dean’s hand and cuffs them right above his ass. 

“Mmm,” Benny hums as he rubs up and down the back of Dean’s thighs. “This is a mighty fine view. Think I’ll keep you just like this as I open you up.”

Dean feels a wet finger begin to caress his ass and he does an inner victory dance. He knows exactly how to play his Daddy in order to get what he wants. He pushes his ass further up, silently begging for Benny to breach him. 

“Hold still,” Benny demands with a slap to Dean’s ass. The burn only intensifies Dean’s lust, his cock drooling precome into his jock strap. 

“Please, Daddy. I don’t wanna stay like this all night! Want your dick in my ass.”

Benny roughly shoves two fingers into Dean’s hole. It fucking burns but Dean just grits his teeth, knowing it’ll fade to pleasure shortly. “Baby, if you don’t shut your mouth soon you’re gonna regret it.”

Dean makes a hum of agreement in the back of his throat. He knows quite a few ways his Daddy could get his mouth to stop running and asking him isn’t one of them. 

The fingers in his ass begin to scissor, stretching him wider and preparing him for his Daddy’s big cock. Dean wants it so bad, wants to be filled and stretched. “Daddy,” Dean whines, voice going high pitched as he becomes desperate to be fucked. “Hurry up! Need your cock so bad!” Benny slaps Dean’s other cheek, the pain only making Dean’s cock throb, begging for more. “Yes, give me everything you got, Daddy. Spank me, fuck me, fill me!”

Benny’s fingers leave Dean’s hole suddenly, leaving him open and empty. “Fuck! No,” Dean whines, until suddenly Dean’s mouth is full of their ball gag. 

“There we go. Now Daddy can concentrate instead of listening to his bratty boy whine.”

Dean makes a whining noise behind the gag but it’s muffled and distorted. Exactly what he wanted, to be absolutely owned and used by his Daddy. 

Benny shoves three fingers into Dean’s greedy hole, stretching him further. Dean shoves his hips back, silently begging for his Daddy’s cock. Finally, after what feels like hours, Benny withdraws his fingers. 

“Alright, Mon Cher, I want you to slowly get on Daddy’s cock. If you need to stop remember to tap on your back to let Daddy know. Alright?”

Dean vigorously nods his head and he slowly lowers himself onto Benny’s cock. He goes slow, reveling in the burn his Daddy’s big cock makes. His hole slowly opening, welcoming Benny in. Once he’s completely seated he sighs a breath of relief. He’s finally full. 

“Come on, baby. Show Daddy your pretty hips moving up and down.” 

Benny spreads his legs as Dean squats in the space between them. He uses his thigh and leg stretch to bounce himself on Benny’s cock. 

“Fuck. Look at you,” Benny whispers with awe in his voice. His hands come out and rub up and down Dean’s back, encouraging him to keep up what he’s doing. The slick sound of Benny’s cock sliding in and out of Dean’s hole is absolutely obscene in the otherwise quiet room and Dean fucking loves it. It’s filthy in the most delicious way. 

“Long strokes, Dean. All the way up Daddy’s cock before slamming your greedy hole back down.”

Dean does what he’s told, pulling himself almost all the way off of Benny’s cock before falling back down. His hole stretches and slides with every stroke, becoming so empty before filling right back up. Dean moans around the gag in his mouth, beginning to drool around it.

“Holy shit,” Benny breaths, his hands coming to rest around Dean’s hips. “Look at your greedy hole just eat Daddy’s cock right up. You fucking love this don’t you, baby. Love being Daddy’s wet hole to fuck.”

Dean makes a high pitched needy sound around the gag in his mouth. His hips beginning to move faster without his consent. He’s chasing his pleasure, desperately needing to come.

“Squeeze your ass, Dean. Squeeze the cum right out of Daddy’s cock. I know you want it. Milk Daddy’s cock.”

Fuck, Dean loves it when Benny dirty talks and it’s making his balls draw up tight, ready to shoot as soon as he has permission to do so. He squeezes his ass muscles on every up stroke, doing all of his best moves in order to make his Daddy come. 

“So close, Dean. You ready for my big load in your ass?”

Dean nods his head, making affirmative noises the best he can,

“Fuck,” Benny yells as he grips Dean’s hips painfully tight as Dean feels the warmth, wetness of Benny’s cum fill his ass. Dean sits still, letting his Daddy use his ass as his own personal fleshlight. 

“Good boy, Dean,” Benny finally says as his after tremors subside. Benny runs his hands down Dean’s sides. “But because you were disrespectful you don’t get to come yet.”

Dean makes a whining noise through the gag but Benny silences him with a smack on the butt. “First, you’re gonna give your Daddy a little show. Show me how much you love that big load I just put in your ass.”

Benny unclicks the cuffs before pulling the gag out of Dean’s mouth. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asks as he wipes the drool from his mouth and chin.

“I mean, I want you to turn on your side with your ass facing me, and eat the cum from your asshole.”

Dean’s mouth drops open as he stares at Benny, his Daddy giving him a raised eyebrow. Dean silently gets into position, all the while thinking about how this is the filthiest thing he has ever done yet his cock drips precome like a fountain, loving every second of this. 

Dean reaches back and gently touches his hole, pushing out slightly until a little bit of cum drips out. He flicks his finger, catching it, before bringing it up to his lips. It’s salty like Benny usually tastes like but there’s also the taste of the lube which isn’t the best, but Dean continues. Fingering his hole, making himself drip Benny’s seed and eating it. 

Benny groans and when Dean looks back, his Daddy’s eyes are full of molten lust. Dean’s making his Daddy look like that and that thought brings such pride to Dean’s chest. He is a good boy even if he’s bratty sometimes. 

By the time his hole is no longer dripping, Dean’s fingers reaching as far as they can go inside him but coming out empty, Dean feels pleasantly satisfied. He didn’t come but his cock is no longer fully erect and his mad lust filled mind is calmed. 

“Come here, Cher,” Benny murmurs, opening his arms for Dean. Dean settles himself between Benny’s legs with his head placed in the crook of Benny’s neck. His Daddy’s big arms coming around Dean, encasing him, treasuring him. “Such a good boy. I’m so proud of you, baby.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Dean whispers, burrowing in further. He feels boneless like this. Completely and utterly relaxed and sated. 

“Should we go to bed or do you want to come?”

Dean shakes his head. “I’m okay. I’m ready for bed now.”

Benny reaches over and turns the light off. Kissing the top of Dean’s head he whispers, “I love you so much, Dean.”

“I love you too, Benny. Thanks for being my Daddy.”


End file.
